Naruto 12
by BahamutX978
Summary: Discontinued and Revised Naruto & Ranma 1/2 crossover. I've stopped working on this version and have revised it. Please read the new one. It can be found in my profile or in the Crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

I recently had this idea for a new story, so I decided to put it up and see how people like it. This will follow parts of the Naruto story, parts of the Ranma story, and parts I came up with. This story will take place in the Naruto world one year before the start of the real series, and will include characters from both series, and Ranma and the like's ages will be ajusted so that they'll match the Naruto characters(Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, etc., will be Naruto's age, Kuno, Nabiki, etc., will be Neji's age). A few other things to mention: The fourth Hokage, Minato, is still alive, but Naruto still has the Kyuubi. Also there was no Uchiha massacre, but Itachi will still be part of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru, and the Oto village won't be evil. Naruto, like Ranma will have multiple engagements, and Ranma will have the same engagements from the Ranma world.

--

It was morning and the sun was just rising, as two figures were walking through the forest that lead to Konoha. One was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, and he wore a green flak jacket, a headband with a metal plate that bore the symbol for Konoha, and a white coat with short sleaves, decorated with flames near the bottom, and it read fourth on the back. The other a young boy with equally spiky blonde hair, and wore an orange jacket with equally orange pants, and green goggles on his forehead. He also had three marks on each cheek that resembled wiskers. They both had large backpacks that looked to be quite heavy, but both walked as if unburdened.

"Hey dad, how munch further 'til we're back home?" the boy asked the man.

"Not too far, but it'll be an hour or two before we get there. Can't wait to get home, huh?" his father answered and chuckled.

"Well we haven't been back since we left when I was eight. I'm just glad the old pervert isn't with us anymore."

"Well you have to admit, some of our training went as well as it did thanks to him."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have our little 'problem' if it wasn't for him bringing us to that stupid place. Besides, you know him, hes probably gone off to do some of his 'research.'"

The man sighed, unable to defend his old sensei this timeand said "Can't argue with you about that."

"Which makes me wonder, how do you plan on keeping it secret?"

"Still thinking about that myself. We might at least tell your mom and a few others."

"I'd prefer if we told no one."

"Well anyway, later on today I have a surprise for you."

"Well I hope its better than that surprise trip of thatstupid pervert's."

The two continued to walk until they came to a large wall with a gate. The man called out "Hey! Open the gate!"

Someone looked from the top of the gate. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the gaurd called out.

"I'm Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of this village, and with me is my son, Naruto!"

The gaurd looked and, was surprised. "The fourth Hokage has returned from his journey! Go inform the third!" the gaurd said to another. The gates opened and the gaurd said "Sorry for the delay lord Hokage, of course you can enter!"

The two entered and headed for the Hokage building, people looking at Minato, and wispering as they walked by. They reached the building, and went into the Hokage's office. Inside the room was an old man. "Its good to see you again Minato. How was you and your sons training journey?"

"It went well." Minato said.

"Until that stupid pervert joinned us." Naruto mumbled.

The third somehow knew he was talking about his old student. "What did Jiraiya do?"

"I'd rather not go into detail about what sensei did. Anyway how were things while I was gone?" Minato asked.

The third hesitated. "There was one problems in your absence, but I'll inform you another time. So, just how strong has Naruto become in thesethree years?"

"He's quite strong. I've personally made sure his skills are at least chunin level, and his physical strength is quite high, but I'll still have him attend the academy for a year." Minato said, and Naruto said a complaint under his breath.

"Well its good that you're back, and I can go back into retirement." the third chuckled.

"Well I won't take over the position again until tomorrow. I just got back, and I'd like to relax at home for a night." Minato said as he glanced at the stack of paperwork on the desk, dreading tomorrow.

"Thats reasonable. I guess I can handle one more day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Minato and Naruto exitted building, and headded for the house where they lived, talking about ways to tell about their 'problem.' They eventually reached their home, and entered, and were greeted by a woman with long red hair. She hugged the two of them and said "I heard the two of you were back today. Its good to see the two of you after how long its been."

"Its good to see you again too Kushina." Minato said.

She looked at Naruto. "I'm especially glad to see how my son has grown while hes been training. You look strong Naruto."

"I'm glad to see you too mom. And if you think I look strong, wait 'til you see just how strong I am."

"I'll look forward to it." She turned to Minato. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Not yet. I was waiting until we could introduce them." he said.

"Then why don't we head over there right now? I was going to join them for lunch anyway."

"Sounds good."

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"We'll explain soon." Minato said.

The three of them left the house and went to another that was a few streets away. When they got there, Kushina knocked on the door, and a woman with pink hair answered the door. "Kushina its good to see you. And I see Minato and Naruto are back." the woman said.

"Its good to see you too Tsubaki."

"Come in you three. Sakura, come down and welcome our guests!"Tsubaki called out.

"Okay mom!" a girl's voice from upstairs called back.

"So since you two are back,do we tell them today?"Tsubaki whispered.

"Thats the plan. We'll tell them after lunch." Minato answered.

Shortly after a girl with equally pink hair came down the steps, who Naruto assumed was Sakura. 'Shes pretty' he thought as he looked at her.

"Hello Mrs Namikaze." she said.

"Hello Sakura." she said back.

Sakura looked at Minato and Naruto. "This is Kushina's husband Minato, and their son Naruto."Tsubaki said.

"Its good to meet you lord Hokage." Sakura said, bowing.

"Please Sakura, you don't have to act formal around me. You don't have to bow, or call me lord Hokage." Minato said.

"Alright."

"Hey, when are we gonna eat? I haven't eaten anything all day!" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so rude!" Sakura said.

"Its okay Sakura. Anyway, I'll get started on lunch right now. Anything special you want?"Tsubaki said.

"A few bowls of ramen. Any flavor is fine." Naruto said.

"Okay. Sakura, why don't you wait, and get to know our guests, while me and Kushina prepare lunch."

"Alright." Sakura said. She lead Minato and Naruto into the dining room, whileTsubaki and Kushina went into the kitchen. They sat down at the table, Naruto next to Minato, and across from Sakura.

"So Sakura, are you training to be a ninja?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I'm attending the academy right now, and my mother has been teaching me medical ninjutsu, but I only know the basics right now. My mom said she was taught by the Sannin Tsunade."

"I see. You might know that I've been training Naruto for the past few years."

"Yes, Miss Kushina mentioned that to me once."

"Well even though hes already had enough training, I'm having him attend the academy for a year. He'll probably in your class."

"I still don't get why I have to go to the academy. I already know everything they'll teach me. Besides, I'm already stronger than all the students there." Naruto complained. "How long does it take your mom to make lunch anyway?"

"Thats a pretty rude way to ask aquestion. And it'll be ready when they're done." Sakura said.

"Well I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and it wasn't very filling."

"That doesn't mean you can be rude, and ask the question that way."

"I don't getwhy it matters how I ask a question."

Sakura looked at Minato. "Didn't you teach him any manners?"

He thought for a moment. "I Guess I forgot." he said.

The three of them continued toconverse, and Naruto would continue to make comments Sakura deemed rude. After a while, Tsubaki and Kushina came out with lunch, and set it down on the table. Beforeanything could be said, Naruto grabbed a bowl of ramen, and slurped its contents, and moved on to the next one, and one after that, until he had eaten all three bowls. After he had finished the ramen, he grabbed more food and devoured it with great speed until he had finished eating. He then let out a large belch. Naruto looked at Sakura who wasstaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"How can you eat like that?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a complete slob! You just stuffed all that food in your mouth, and swallowed it. You probably didn't even taste it!"

"It tasted fine."

"Thats not the point! You're suppose to sit down and enjoy a meal, not eat the way you do!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Okay, settle down you two. Naruto, What do you think of Sakura?" Minato asked.

"Shes pretty I guess, but its annoying how she keeps calling me rude." he said.

Sakura blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable. No boys her age reallycalled her pretty. They were more interested in her friend Akane. But the compiment didn't change the fact that he was rude.

"And Sakura, what do you think of Naruto?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hes pretty rude." she said simply.

"Well I'm sure you two will warm up to eachother eventually. Especially considering your situation." Minato said.

"What situation?" Naruto asked.

Their parents looked at one another before Minato spoke again. "The two of you have been engaged to eachother since birth, and will be married when you get older."

"What?" the two shouted simultaneously.

"You can't just engage me to him!" Sakura said.

"I know I said she was pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her! I harfly know her!" Naruto said.

"The decision was made a long time ago by me and your parents." A new voice said. They all looked to the window to see a man with long spiky white hair, and lines on his face going down from his eyes, sticking his head in.

"You!" Naruto said as helunged at him but was restained by Minato holding him by his jacket collar.

"What brings you here sensei?" Minato asked.

"I stopped at your house, and when the three of you weren't there,I figured you were here telling the two of them about the engagement." Jiraiya said.

"You're responsible for this too? Why is it everything that happens to me is your fault?" Naruto said.

"Look that was an accident. I honestly didn't know that would happen to you."

Sakura, Kushina, and Tsubaki looked at the three questioningly. "What happened betweenyou two?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stopped trying to attack Jiraiya. Minato let him go and sighed. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. Cansomeonebring me some four cups of water, two cold and two hot?" he said. Tsubaki left the room and after a few minutes came in with the water. "Alright, now don't be too shocked." he said then poured a cup of cold water on Naruto. His hair had turned from blonde to brown, and his face had become more feminine. He then opened his jacket to reveal a pair of small breasts. The three people stared at Naruto with shock until Minato poured the hot water on him. He then picked up the second glass of cold water on himself. Where he once stood, was now a blonde colored bear. The three were even more shocked then before. Naruto then poured the hot water on the bear, and Minato stood there once more. They stared until Sakura asked how they did that henge without hand seals. "Its not a henge. Its a curse."

"And its all his fault!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya.

"How did this happen?"Kushina asked.

Naruto and Minato looked at each other. Minato began the story "It happened about eight months ago..."

--flashback--

Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya were walking along a path through the mountains. "So how much further?" Naruto asked.

"Don't rush things Naruto. Jusenkyo won't be going anywhere." Jiraiya said.

"So this Jusenkyo place is some legendary training ground, right?"

"Thats what I hear. And if its as legendary as they say, you'll be thanking me for bringing you."

"You only brought us here 'cause its in Hot Spring country, and you'll get an opportunity to do your 'research' when we're done."

Jiraiya was about to say something, when Minato spoke up to stop the arguement before it began. "So whats this training ground like sensei?"

"Dunno. All I heard about it was that the place was legendary." Jiraiya said.

"So how do we know this place is such a great place to train?" Naruto asked.

"We'll find out when we get there. Even if its not such a great place, we can still get some training done there." Minato said being optimistic. After a while, they reached a valley littered with pools of water, and bamboo poles that jutted out of the springs. "This the place sensei?"

"I think so." Jiraiya said.

"Doesn't look like much." Naruto said.

They walked down to the springs and looked around and saw a house nearby. Jiraiya took off his backpack, and set it on the ground, and the other two did the same. They each slipped of their sandals and Jiraiya jumped onto one of the bamboo poles. "Alright, get up here and we'll start." he said. They nodded and jumped up to join him. He drew two kunai. "Why don't you both fight me? You'll have a better chance if team up." he said, then threw one kunai at each of them.

"Alright, but don't blame it on numbers when you lose!" Naruto said as he leaped to another pole to avoid the kunai.

They fought for ten minutes until they heard someone call out to them. "Hey, what are you doing here? Its very dangerous if you fall into the spings!" Minato looked to see a man dressed in brown calling out to them. Jiraiya, seeing his former student distacted, leaped at him and knocked him into one of the springs. After a few minutes, instead of Minato, a blonde colored bear emerged. "Too bad, you fell into 'spring of drowned bear.' Very tragic story of bear who drown here two thousand years ago. The legend says anyone who falls into spring takes the body of a bear."

"Wha-?" Naruto started. He had been in the air when the bear that was his father emerged. He was distracted, and when he came to pole he had been aiming to land on, he missed and fell into the spring below. He was underwater, so he didn't here most of what the man said, but when he emerged he caught the words "take the body of a girl." He got out of the water and stood there for a few moments. He looked at his now feminine hands, then opened his jacket and fealt his new breasts, then fealt his face, then finally his new feminine figure. He then pointed at Jiraiya and shouted "This is all your fault!" He pulled out several Kunai and threw them at Jiraiya, and leapt onto the poles once more.

Jiraiya easily avoided the kunai and began running away from Naruto. Not because he was afraid, but because he didn't want to knock anyone into anymore springs. Naruto, furious, chased after him, with Minato following, not to join his son in revenge, but to protect his sensei from his son angered son.

--end flashback--

"...And Naruto chased sensei for about a week until the guide caught up and told us how to change back." Minato finished.

"And the whole thing is his fault!" Naruto shouted, and pointed at Jiraiya.

"Hey, you fell into the spring on your own. Don't blame me for that." Jiraiya said.

"But you brought us there in the first place! We wouldn't have gone there if we weren't with you!"

"And you also would have been cured if it wasn't for what you did!"

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"Nothing happened!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, forget I asked."

"Anyway, the curse isn't so bad. Even though cold water changes us, at least hot water changes us back." Minato said. Naruto openned uhis mouth to say something about his comment, when he was cut off. "At least your curse is human." Naruto closed his mouth. After everything Jiraiya had done for him, Minato didn't stay mad at him for long, and he never truly blamed his sensei for what happened.

"Well I think its time we get going." Kushina said. She turned to Jiraiya. "You're welcome to stay the night at our house."

"Thats alright. I wasn't stayingin the village long, just dropping by." he said.

"See you around sensei." Minato said, as Jiraiya exited through the window. The Namikazes left shortly after. "You start at the academy in the morning. And I'll make sure you're in Sakura's class, so the two of you can get to know eachother." Minato said to Naruto.

"I'm not going along with this engagement of yours." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you'll thank us for this after a while. You should feels lucky, you even said she was pretty."

"And Sakura is a nice girl. I think if the two of you spend a little time together, you might learn to like eachother." Kushina said.

--

Theres the first chapter. Sakura's mom, Tsubaki is not the filler character, just a character I made up. Also Hot Spring county is a place I made up. Its essentially a large island county, and as its name implies, half of it contains a vast number of hot springs, making it an ideal resort island. The other half of the island is a region that resembles the region of China featured in Ranma, and Jusenkyo is located there, as well as the Amazon village. The boat ride to Hot Sping country s expensive, which I'll admit is a plot device to prevent them from going there easily.Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

--

Sakura was just waking up. She recalled the events of yesterday, of how she found out she was engaged to someone she just met. This went completely against all her romantic fantasies, to meet someone, fall in love, have him propose after a romantic date, and live happily for the rest of her life. Being eleven, it never occured to her that life might not turn out like her fantasies.

"Sakura! Someones here to walk with you to the academy!" Her mom called out from downstairs.

Sakura was confused. She usually met Ino at her family's flower shop and Akane at her dad's dojo. They rarely ever met at her house. She got dressed and ran down stairs, and saw Naruto standing boredly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad says I have to walk with you to the academy." he said.

"Well its good for the two of you to get to know eachother." Tsubaki said. "Here I made you each a lunch." she handed them each a box cotaining their lunch.

"Thanks." The two then left and made their way to the academy.

"Don't tell anyone about our engagement." Sakura said as they were walking.

"Wasn't planning on it. Just don't mention my curse to anyone."

"Okay."

They continued walking until they came to a flower shop, and Sakura told Naruto to wait. After a while a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail came out. "Hey Sakura." the girl said. She looked at Naruto andasked who he was.

"This is the Hokage's son, Naruto." Sakura said.

She pulled Sakura aside so that Naruto couldn't hear them "Sakura, I'm surprised at you. The Hokage has been back for one day, and already you've moved in on his son. You work fast!"

"Its not like that Ino! Our parents are just friends and introduced us yesterday is all."

"Don't be so modest, hes the Hokage's son! Thats quite a catch!"

"I just told you, its not like that!"

"Oh? Then why do have a feeling that you're hiding something from me?" she said. She then walked up to Naruto."Hi, I'm Ino."

"Hi." Naruto said back.

"Come on you two we still have to meet Akane and Nabiki." Sakura said started walking, Naruto and Ino following. The three of them kept walking until they reached a home with a sign saying 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Taijutsu.' "Hey Akane! Nabiki!" Sakura called out.

'_Anything goes taijutsu? That sounds familiar..._' Naruto thought.

Shortly after two girls came out. One had long blue hair, and the other had short brown hair. "Hi Sakura, Ino." the blue haired girl said. She noticed Naruto. "Whos the boy?" she asked slightly hostile.

"This is Naruto, the Hokage's son. He and Sakura were walking together today." Ino said with a tone implying more was going on between the two.

"I said its not like that Ino!" Sakura said.

"Well anyway, can we get going? I want to get to the academy and get the usual problem done with quickly." the blue hair girl said.

"Alright." Sakura said and the five of them started walking. "By the way Naruto, thats Akane," she pointed at th blue haired girl, "And her older sister Nabiki." They continued walking until the academy was in sight. As they got closer a large group of people saw them, and started running at them, some holding weapons. Naruto was about to get into a fighting stance, but Sakura stopped him. "Just leave this to Akane. Its her they want to fight anyway. Just walk around the fight."

One of the attackers reached them and attempted to punch Akane, but she moveed to the side and punched him in the stomach and he dropped to the ground. A second came, and Akane swept him off his feet with her leg, then placed her foot on his back and jumped off him and over the person behind him and kicked him in the head. She landed on the ground and blocked the punch from an attacker and threw him at another. Someone came at her from behind, but she elbowed him in the stomach, and hit another with an uppercut to the chin. A group surrounded her, but she fended each one off with a single punch or kick. She then ran at the next person and kicked him into the person behind him. As the fight happened, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Nabiki walked around the fight like Sakura had told Naruto. The girls looked unfazed about what was happening.

Naruto stared at the fight as they walked around it. "Get used to this. It happens everyday." Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"It was at the begining of the year, when this guy named Tatewaki Kuno, made this speech about how he would only allow someone to date Akane if he defeated her. All those guys back there assumed that if they beat her, Akane would go out with them." Ino said.

"That sounds stupid." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and I really feel sorry for Akane for having to put up with this." Sakura said.

"I do too." Ino said. "Can you believe she says she hates boys because of this?"

"Ino, I think you're missing the point."

--

A little later class had started everyone was in there. Naruto was at the front of the room, with a man named Iruka. He wore the standard attire for a Konoha ninja,and had a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Alright class, we have a new student. His name is Naruto Namikaze, and for those of you that don't know, hes the son of the fourth Hokage! They've been on a training journey for the past three years." Most of the students showed interest, while the rest just didn't care. "Okay Naruto, take a seat next to..quot; he looked for an open seat. "Shikamaru." he pointed to an open seat in the back row, next to a boy with his head down.

"Huh?" the boy raised his head and looked around.

"Maybe if you were paying attention, instead of sleeping, you'd know what was going on Shikamaru."

"Too troublesome." the boy identified as Shikamaru said as he put his head back down.

Iruka sighed and told Shikamaru to go wait in the hall, and told Naruto to take his seat, and began a lesson. As it went on, Naruto fealt himself slowly following Shikamaru's example in putting his head down and falling asleep. He didn't see the point of attending the academy. He already had all the skills needed to be a ninja anyway. Right before he was able to fall asleep, Iruka yelled at him, telling him to join Shikamaru in the hall.

Naruto got up and walked into the hall. He waited there for while, until Shikamaru started a conversation. "Pretty boring lesson, right?"

"Yeah, especially since I already know all this stuff. The only reason I'm attending is because my dad is making me."

"I know how that feels. Coming here is too troublesome, from the boring lessons, to the morons all fighting in the morning only to get their asses kicked." The two continued to converse until it was lunch time and they joined a another boy. The boy had brown hair, and was fat. "This is Chouji Akimichi. Hes a friend of mine."

"Hey." Naruto said pulling out the lunch given to him earlier.

"Hi." Chouji said. "So you're the Hokage's son? And hes been training you for the past three years, right?"

"Yeah."

"You must be pretty strong."

"Well I don't like to brag, but my dad has said my skills are at least chunin level." Despite what he had said, he spoke in a tone indicating he was bragging.

"Then whats the point of coming here?"

"My dad says I have to come here for a year."

"I see. Well it looks like you'll probably graduate with us then."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on doing any of the work. I'll just sleep, and only pass the final exam. Anyway, what are we doing after lunch?"

"We have sparring, then target practice."

"Sounds more interesting then lectures."

--

The academy had finished for the day, and Sakura and Ino were walking to Sakura's house. The arrived and walked in, and Tsubaki greeted them as they walked in. "Hello Ino." she said.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno." Ino said.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He said he was going to hang out with Shikamaru and Chouji." Sakura said.

"Why don't the two of you go join them?"

"Why?"

"Well it would help your situation if you at least got to know Naruto. I'm sure hes a nice boy once you get to know him."

"What do you mean by situation?" Ino asked.

"Didn't they tell you? Naruto and Sakura are engaged."

"Engaged!?" Ino asked with excitement in her voice. "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Mom! I didn't want anybody to know about that!" Sakura said.

"Don't be so shy! But I can't believe you wouldn't want tell your best friend something as important as this!"

"Our parents arranged it! But that doesn't mean I'm going through with it!"

"Oh come on Sakura, you've just been given a guy whose pretty much guarenteed to be yours, and you don't even want him?"

"Because I'm not interested in him! And I don't want someone else deciding who I'm going to marry!"

"You shouldn't be so picky, considering you've never even had a boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean I won't ever have one! I'm only eleven! And you've never had one either!"

The last comment got Ino angry. She was going to say something, but stopped as a devious smile came on her face. "I can take a hint. By the way Sakura, you said you didn't want anyone to know right?" She said as she was walking out the door.

Sakura knew instantly what Ino was going to do, and ran out the door after her. "Ino! Don't you dare!" but Ino was already gone. She jumped to the roof, hoping to see where Ino went, and stop her before she told anyone. She looked around, but didn't see which way Ino had went. "Oh no..."

--

"Hey guys, I'm hungry. Can we head somewhere to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm never against eating." Chouji said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Well theres a place I used to eat all the time before I left that I'd like to go to. Do you know about a place called Ichiraku?"

"Yeah. I've eaten there a few times, they have some good ramen."

"Not good, the best! After all the ramen I've had everywhere I've been, the ramen at Ichiraku is still the best I've ever had!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Its just ramen." Shikamaru said.

"Its not _just_ ramen, its the best ramen ever!"

"Alright alright, just don't flip out on me. Its bad enough when Chouji does it."

"I just can't wait to eat there again. I've been waiting three years to be able to eat there again!" They continued to walk until they reached their destination, and they sat down at the counter. "Hey old man! Haven't seen me in a while."

The man behind the counter turned around and greet his customers, and smiled when saw Naruto. "Well if isn't Naruto! I was wondering when you would stop by once I heard you got back. Brought some friends I see."

"Yeah." Naruto almost drooled when the first bowl was placed in front of him. "I've been waiting three years to eat this stuff again!"

"Since its been a while, I don't mind letting you have your first bowl on the house. But only your first, I remember how much you used to eat." Teuchi laghed.

--

Sakura was leaping from roof to roof hoping to find Ino. However, since she still hadn't found her yet, she was beginning to think she had gone the wrong way. She had to think, what would be the fastest way to spread around information. She looked around and saw she had ended up near the flower shop Ino's family owned. She walked in to see if she saw Ino, but didn't see her.

As she leaped away, Ino came down and entered the shop. She looked at Sakura moving away, and thought '_Don't worry Sakura, I haven't told anybody so far. But I'll make sure everybody at the academy will find out tomorrow._'

--

Naruto had just finished his eleventh bowl of ramen, Chouji his eleventh as well, and Shikamaru his first. "Still as good as ever." Naruto said. The three of them then paid for their meals and left. "So what dpo you want to do now?" he asked.

"Dunno." Shikamaru said.

"Well what do you guys usually do?"

"Shikamaru usually just finds a place to relax, and stares at clouds most of the day." Chouji said.

"Thats boring. Why don't we do some training or something?"

"Sound a little too troublsome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was about to comment on how lazy Shikamaru was, but was interupted when someone called out his name. Sakura jumped down and walked up to him. "Naruto, I need your help to find Ino." she said.

"Why?" he asked. Sakura pulled him over and wispered into his ear about the situation with Ino. "What!? We gotta stop her!" he said and the two of them ran off to find Ino.

"What was that about?" Chouji asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Shikamaru said.

--

It was the next day, and Naruto and Sakura were walking to the academy, and they were worried. They hadn't found Ino yesterday, but no one seemed to know about the engagement. They were wondering what she was up to, when someone called out to them. They turned around to see Ino walking up to them. They glared at her as she smiled innocently. "Whats wrong with you two?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"You know whats wrong with us." Sakura said.

"Oh, thats all. Don't worry, people at school don't know." Ino said. '_Yet._' she thought.

Naruto was relieved, but Sakura wasn't. "What are you up to Ino?"

"Sakura, I'm hurt that you don't trust your best friend." she said, acting as if she sad.

"Ino, I know you too well to believe that you didn't tell anyone."

"I really haven't told anybody. Hey look, we're at Akane's." Ino said as the other two looked to see the dojo where Akane lived. She called out for Akane and Nabiki, and the two came out. The five of them walked two the academy, and were again greeted by a crowd of boys wanting to fight Akane. She fought them off as the others walked around.

A little later Naruto, and Sakura were sitting in class. Ino had disappeared in the commotion, and Akane was just coming in, having finished up outside. '_Where did Ino go?_' Sakura thought. A little while after, Ino walked in and took a seat behind Sakura. "Where did you go? You didn't tell anyone about the 'you-know-what' did you?" she asked.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going to tell anyone." Ino said. '_You are._' she thought. Shortly after more students began to enter the classroom, until everyone was in there.

Sakura was trying to figure out what Ino was up to, when she felt everthing go dark.

Ino, now in Sakura's body thanks to her shintenshin no jutsu, stood up. "Attention everyone! I have something to say!" she said with Sakura's voice. "I, Sakura Haruno, am engaged to the Hokage's son, Naruto Namikaze!"

"What? Sakura, why are you telling everyone?" Naruto asked, not knowing what was going on.

That had been the reaction Ino had hoped for. Since Naruto didn't know about Ino's jutsu, he didn't realize if he had denied it people might not believe it. She then sat back down, and released the her jutsu, and returned to her own body.

Sakura then came to, wondering what happened.

"Sakura! Why did you just tell everyone about the engagement?" Naruto asked angry she hadn't answered him before.

"But, I didn't-" she started but then realized what had happened. '_Ino!_' She was then trying to think of a way out of this, but there was none, thanks to Naruto's reaction. The two of them were then surrounded by students, and bombarded by questions. She sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day.

--

It was two weeks later, and Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku in the rain. "Geez, this stupid rain came out of no where..." she then heard some shouting and a comotion going on. As she got closer, she saw one of the strangest things she had ever seen. It was what looked to be a girl with red hair about her age, fighting what looked like a large panda. The girl appeared to win, and said something as she was walking away. As she was walking away, the panda got up and grabbed a sign and hit the girl in the back of the head, knocking her out. The panda picked her up and growled at the people who were staring and walked away. "That was weird..."

--

Theres the second chapter. Also, If you're wondering why Sakura and Ino are still friends, its because Sasuke hasn't been around for the two of them to fight over. Hes been on his own training journey, but I'll explain that when he comes into the story.(And before you ask, yes Sasuke will have a curse, but I haven't decidede what yet.) I also threw in that scene at the end to at least get Ranma in this chapter, and I'll be using him more starting next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

I said in the first chapter I wasn't going to have the Uchiha massacre happen, but recent developments in the manga have lead me to rethink that a bit. I had thought of a replacement for that part, and why Sasuke would want to defeat his brother, but depending on what is revealed in the next few chapters of the manga, I'll to rethink what to do(wheather I'll tweak the scene, or just have the massacre happen, or something else).

To GreyMonkey: If by Amazon girl, you mean someone who starts out trying to kill his female form because she doesn't know hes really a guy and then likes him, then yes he will. But she''ll want to kill him for a different reason than him defeating her.

--

Naruto and Sakura were on their way to Akane's, then the academy. They hadn't been talking to Ino for the past two weeks after what she had done. When they got to Akane's they called out for her and Nabiki. After a little while a girl about fifteen, with long brown hair came out. It was Akane's oldest sister Kasumi. "Hello Sakura. Nabiki left some time ago, and Akane just left herself."

"Thanks Kasumi." Sakura said. "Come on, lets try to catch up to Akane." She said to Naruto. He nodded and the two of them headed for the academy. They eventually saw Akane, who was walking with someone who was walking atop a fence. "Hey Akane!" Sakura called out.

Akane turned around and waved to them, though she seemed a little annoyed. The two of them caught up, while the boy on the fence turned around. "Hi Sakura. Sorry I forgot to wait for you. I was-"

She was cut off as Naruto jumped up to the fence and ran at the boy and attempted to punch him. The boy jumped up and came down at Naruto with a kick. Naruto jumped down to the ground, and the boy followed. They ran at each other and both threw several punches and kicks at each other that the other evaded. They then jumped back from the other, and ran at each other again, and readied to punch each other in the face. When they were close enough to hit their opponent, they both threw their punch, but both stopped an inch from each other's face. They lowered their fists, looked each other in the eyes, and then started to laugh.

"You've gotten a little better Ranma." Naruto said.

"You're not too bad yourself Naruto." The boy, Ranma, said.

"You two know each other?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, we met a year and a half ago while we were training. Apparently, our dads are old friends." Naruto said.

The two of them kept walking until they were both accidentally splashed by an old lady as they passed her. They both looked down at thierself noticing the change, and turned to the other and said at the same time "I can..." they noticed the other had changed as well. "...Explain." Sakura and Akane caught up and were both surprised that the other had changed as well.

"Ranma just...changed into a girl." Sakura said.

"So did...Naruto." Akane said.

"You've been to Jusenkyo too, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

--

Akane lead them to a clinic that was on the way to the academy. "Hello? Hello? Anyone here? Good morning!" she called out as they entered. "Wait here, I'll go borrow some hot water."

"Thats okay, don't bother." Ranma said.

"I don't know about you, but I know Naruto doesn't want go to the academy as a girl." Sakura said.

Ranma sighed and said "Oh boy, what a way to start things off." She looked around before saying "Now I'm gonna be late."

"Its pretty boring any-" Naruto started, but was interrupted as a skeletal hand was put on both of their shoulders.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the two cried out at the same time. Ranma leaped up and grabbed the top of the door, while Naruto jumped into Sakura's arms as she turned around to see what happened.

They both looked back to see a man holding a skeleton. "Pardon me." the man said in a voice to seem as if the skeleton was talking. "Hi. Hey don't be afraid, this is Betty, my skeleton. Lovely complexion, don't you think?" Ranma was still a surprised a bit, and Sakura realized she was holding Naruto, and dropped her.

"Ranma heres the hot-" Akane said as she came and closed the door Ranma was still hanging onto, her fingers caught in the door. "Oh, Dr. Tofu! Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you." he said back. The door opened, and Ranma stood in the doorway. "You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?" he asked.

"No sir. I mean I haven't been doing things that would hurt me." she said. Ranma looked at Akane, the at Dr. Tofu, then back and forth a few times.

--

The four of them were now running to the academy, hoping to get there before they were late. "So that guy has some ninja training?" Ranma asked.

"Huh? How could you tell?" Akane asked back.

"The way he snuck up on us, neither of us heard him coming." Naruto said.

"True, hes very good. Hes a really skilled ninja. He certainly doesn't look it does he. Ever since I was little, whenever something was wrong, he'd always make it better."

Ranma hopped down from the fence he was running on. "Hey, wait a second, I thought you said you hated guys." he said.

Akane frowned. "Thats right. I. Hate. BOYS." she said as she quickend her pace. "Hate boys, hate boys, hate boys." she repeated to herself. "I really, really hate BOYS!" she said angrily. As she said that, they could see the usual crowd start to run at them.

"What the...?" Ranma said as he saw the crowd.

And so began the morning fight that Naruto had grown used to over the past to weeks. Naruto and Sakura were walking around the fight, when Naruto realized Ranma wasn't following them. He turned around and saw him sitting atop the wall next to the entrance, watching the fight. "Hey Ranma come on! Don't worry about this!" he called out.

"Huh? but what about-" he started

"I said don't worry! This happens every morning!"

It was a little while after he said this, that Akane finished off the last of her attackers. She breathed in and out a few times before saying "Honestly, you think they would've all learned by now." Suddenly an object was thrown at her, and she caught it. She looked at it to see it was a rose. She moaned a little. Meanwhile, the sky began to grow cloudy.

"but earthlier happy is the rose distilled, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness" a voice said as boy maybe a year older than them stepped out from behind a tree. He had brown hair, wore clothing resembling that of a samurai, and held a wooden sword, a bokken in his right hand. "These...weaklings. Such a boorish lot truly. They fought fo the privilege of your company Akane. If they could defeat you, that is. What fools these mortals be." he said.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

Akane backed up a little. "Oh Kuno, excuse me." she said, then attempted to go around him.

However, he blocked he path with his bokken. "Ooohh, though she be but little, she is fierce." he said. He then held his bokken in front of him. "Willist thou spar with me."

Ranma leaped down from the wall. "Man, you sure are popular with the guys around here." he said to Akane.

"Just stay out of the way or you're gonna get hurt." she said.

Kuno pointed his bokken at Ranma. "You there." he said.

"Hm?" he said.

"Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?"

"Well, yeah" he said facing slightly to the side. "But..." he glanced at her.

"But what Ranma?" she said looking away.

"Who do you think you are insolent whelp? Tell me how you know Akane!" Kuno demanded.

"Well, I'm-"

"Wait, is it not the custom to give one's own name first. Fine the! Mine I shall give!" Kuno said. "I am the undefeated master of kenjutsu." He paused. "The rising young star of the ninja world." He paused again. "The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies." He pointed his sword to the sky. "My peers call me 'The Blue Thunder of Konoha!'" lightning struck in the distance behind him. "Tatewaki Kuno, age 12."

Ranma, Akane, Naruto, and Sakura stared dumbstruck. "'Blue Thunder?'" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm uh...um well uh... staying at the Tendo taijutsu training hall." Ranma stuttered out.

"Staying with the Tendos!? Under the same roof..." he grabbed his bokken with his other hand, "...As Akane!?" he said as he ran at Ranma. He attempted to slice him, but he backflipped out of the way.

As he was in mid flip he spoke up. "I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome school of anything goes taijutsu. Here hold my bag a sec." he threw the bag that had been on his back to Akane, who caught it. He landed and said "I accept..." he leapt back slightly, "...You challenge." he got into a fighting stance.

"Hey look over there, someones trying to take on Kuno!" Naruto heard come from the building. he looked over to see students gathering at the windows to watch the fight.

"The vengence of heaven is slow, but sure." Kuno said, which earned a 'ha' from Ranma. "So you've been hounding Akane, eh? I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall bring you to justice."

"Hounding!? Whos hounding anybody!?" Ranma yelled.

"Hes just staying with my family Kuno!" Akane yelled.

Kuno ran at Ranma, and shouted "Silence fool!" Ranma jumped out of the way to the side, and he sliced where his opponent had been standing seconds ago, hitting the wall, shattering the part he struck. Ranma landed on the trunk of a nearby tree for a brief moment, and Kuno slashed at him. Ranma dodged this strike as well, and the bokken cut right through the tree, earning gasps from the onlookers. "Why you slippery little..." Kuno said.

"Hey you hold on a second." Ranma said, then ran at Kuno. Kuno attempted to hit him with several thrusts, but Ranma dodged each one, speaking inbetween them. "Let me... make one thing... perfectly clear!" he got up in Kuno's face, causing him to back up, but Ranma followed. "You've got the wrong idea about me and Akane!" he said, still in his face.

"Wow, there so fast." Akane said.

"Akane means nothing to me!" Ranma said, dodging several of Kuno's slashes.

'_Hes good..._' Kuno said.

Ranma backflipped away. He pointed at Akane and said "If you want a girl thats more likely to kill you than kiss you, you can have her!" he said.

"I won't allow you to talk that way about Akane!" Kuno sad, and ran at Ranma.

"Why you, you scum!" Akane said throwing Ranma's bag at him.

"Quit that!" he said, jumping up to avoid the bag, and Kuno cut right through it. As he came down, It started to rain. Ranma came down at Kuno, and jabbed him in the forehead, writing soming on it as a bruise, while Kuno's bokken came centimeters from his neck. Then, out of nowhere with great speed, a large panda holding a kettle of hot water came and gabbed Kuno and threw him, and grabbed the now female Ranma, and ran into the academy, and the also female Naruto ran after them, not wanting to be seen.

--

"What was that all about?" Ranma said as she closed the door to the storage room they were hiding in. "Oh geez, if it hadn't rained, I'd-I'd a nailed that clown one- ne-"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Akane said from the window.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, your throat."

Ranma checked her throat, and noticed a bruise where she had almost been struck. "Theres a bruise? From that?" she said recalling the fight. "Wow. And to think, he didn't even touch me once. That not bad."

"If he had, you'd be breathing through your neck now." Akane said. The panda then began pouring the hot water on Ranma. "Looks like a pretty even match, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto took the kettle and poured the remaining water on herself, reverting to a boy, surprising the panda. "I don't know. Maybe, then again, maybe not." Ranma said. The panda then went to the door to leave just as Sakura opened it to see them.

"So that panda was your dad?" Naruto asked as they exited the storage room.

"Yeah. He fell into the spring of drowned panda." Ranma answered

"Really? My dad got knocked into the sping of drowned bear."

"And you both fell into the spring of drowned girl." Sakura said.

"Don't remind us." Ranma said.

The four of them made their way to the classroom. Naruto, Sakura, and Akane all took their seats, and Ranma stood at the front of the class with Iruka. "Alright class, today we have another new student joining us. His name is Ranma Saotome, and hes just come from a traing jouney with his father." Iruka introduced him. He then turned to Ranma. "However, you and three others were late today, so you'll have to stand in the hall."

The four of them exited the classroom, Sakura complaining about it being her first time having to do this, and Naruto not caring since this was the fourth time he stood out here. "This is your fault." Akane said to Ranma.

"How could it be my fault, it was-" Ranma began, and Akane interupted him to 'ssshh.' "It was your fight." he finished.

"Yes, but every morning I manage to finish my fight before class starts."

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" Ranma asked. Akane then explained about Kuno and the speech he made.

"Oh yeah, Ino told me about that. So that was the guy who started the whole morning fight thing?" Naruto asked. He had been coming for two weeks, but today was the first time he had watched the whole thing, as well as seeing the guy who started it.

The four of them stood there talking for a while. The subject eventually came back to fight. "You mean you fight with Kuno every morning?" Ranma asked Akane.

"And for some reason I always win." she aswered. "Some how."

"Well, a lot of times when a guy fights with a girl, he uh, lets her win."

"Don't underestimate me. Why not try me for real sometime?"

"Violent or not, you're still a girl. I don't fight girls. Not even you Akane."

"Well, what about if you're a girl?" she said, holding the bucket she had to hold like she was going to splash him.

"Don't you dare." Ranma said. Akane looked passed him, causing him to turn around in time to dodge the water that was meant to hit him. "Hey! What do you think you're-huh?" It was Kuno.

"Oh Kuno, not again." Akane said.

"Never Ranma Saotome. I shall never accept your engagement to Akane." Kuno said, getting the attention of Naruto and Sakura, as Ranma and Akane tried to keep him quiet. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall never allow it!"

It was at this moment that the door openned, and most of the class had heard Kuno. They were bombarding the two of them with questions.

"Wait, its not true it..." Akane said.

"Our parents decided." Ranma said. "We never-" Kuno ran at ranma, prepared to attack. Ranma pushed Akane away, and blocked with his bucket, which Kuno sliced right through it. Ranma leaped over Kuno.

"Stand your ground!" Kuno said.

"This is no place to fight Kuno. If you want to fight, follow me." Ranma said, then started running.

"That I shall!" Kuno said, following him.

Akane, Naruto, and Sakura stood there, and people were talking about the fight. "They have got to be kidding!" Akane said, and everybody started following the two.

"Hey! Class isn't over, get back here!" Iruka yelled.

They eventually came to an open window. "Heres a nice short cut." Ranma said, jumping out the window, Kuno jumping out as well. Unfortunately for Ranma, they were going to land in a pool.

The two of them hit the water, and fell bellow the surface. They watched, and Kuno floated to the surface. They watched him swim back under, then he grabbed his opponent. He was then pulled under, and Ranma jumped out high into the air, and slammed Kuno on the edge of the pool, stepped on his face, and jumped away. Seeing this, Akane ran off, and Naruto and Sakura assumed it was to get hot water for Ranma. Just then Iruka caught up with everyone, and ordered them back to class.

--

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Minato was reading a document when a there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said, not paying full attention. Two men entered. One was wearing a white gi, glasses, and had a bandana to cover his obviously bald head. The other's clothes were brown, and had long black hair, and a moustache. Minato looked up from the document, and smiled. "Genma! Soun! Its great to see you two again!" he said. "I meant to visit you sooner Soun, but I've been stuck catching up on the work I've missed. From having to sign various documents, to having to memerizing the active roster, I've only finished the latter."

"Its all right. Your job is the most important in the village, so it expected to be demanding." Soun said.

"And Genma, did you just get back?"

"I actually arrived yesterday, and am staying with Tendo and his daughters. But I did run into your son today." Genma said. "Based on him, you've been to Jusenkyo, I see."

Minato was surprised. "You know about that place?" he asked.

"I have first hand experience. We were there a month and a half ago."

"You fell in too?"

Genma nodded. "Spring of drowned panda for me, and Ranma sping of drowned girl like your son."

"I fell into spring of drowned bear." Minato said. He then glanced at clock. "Well, I hate telling old friends they have to leave, but I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes so I have to go. But tell you what, later this week once I've taken care of most of this stuff, I'll bring my family as well as your families and Tsubaki and her daughter Sakura, and we'll go out and have a great dinner. I know a great place in a village not far from Konoha we can go to. We can catch up then."

"That sounds great. We'll be looking forward to it." Soun said.

--

Theres the third chapter. Most of this chapter was taken from the second and beginning of the third episodes of Ranma. For the Ranma parts of this story, I'll be using the versions from both the anime and manga. For example like in the manga, if I do the skating fight it'll take place before Shampoo's introduction(like its supposed to), and Ranma's(and subsequently Naruto's) curse will be revealed during the Mouse fight, but I'll include some anime only stuff as well. The same most likely will go for the Naruto parts. For example, I'm thinking of doing the first movie as well as some of the filler, and will include some anime only jutsus. Also, should I have Kuno like female Naruto as well as Akane and female Ranma? I haven't been able to decide that. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

Good news everyone! I'm not dead! I'm really sorry this took a while to update, I haven't had much time on the computer for a while, but thats what happens when you have only a single computer in the house and three siblings, and as I pointed out in one of my other stories, two of them are WoW addicts.

After reading the truth about it, I've decided to have the Uchiha massacre happen. I've also made a minor adjustment to the first chapter, but its nothing you need to reread the chapter for.

To GammaTron: Yes, Ranma will use the Cat fist in this story. He'll use it at the same points he uses it Ranma story, as well as a few of the ideas I've come up with. I have even been considering a Ranma using the Cat fist vs a One-tailed Naruto fight. I want it to be both humorous and intense.

--

The academy had just let out, and Naruto was on his way to the Tendo's dojo see Ranma. He and Akane hadn't come back to class, and Naruto wanted what happened between him and Kuno. He was walking when he fealt someone was following him. He turned around to see a cloth covering a boy close to the wall. Naruto turned around and walked a few steps and said "I see you haven't gotten any better at stealth Konohamaru." The boy in question dropped his poor camouflage and walked over to Naruto. "So why were you following me?"

"Well you've been back for two weeks, and you haven't hung out with me." he answered.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sorry, guess I forgot about you."

"Thats what I thought. Anyway, how was your training? How strong are you now?"

"Well, I'd hate to brag, but my dad has said my skills are at least chunin level." Naruto said in a tone indicating he was bragging.

"Chunin level? That so awesome!" the child said, his voice indicating he was impressed. "So where are you heading?"

"I'm going to see a friend of mine."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure why not."

They continued walking until they reached the Tendo dojo. They walked up to the door, and Naruto knocked on the door. Shortly after Kasumi answered. "Oh, hello Naruto." she said

"Hello Kasumi. Is Ranma here?" he asked.

"Yes, hes in the back."

"Thanks a lot." The two then entered and walked to the back. Once there they saw Ranma engaging his father in mid air combat. Ranma got in a hit, and Genma flew straight into the koi pond. He emerged a few seconds later in panda form.

"Wow! How did that guy change into a panda?" Konohamaru asked in amazement.

Ranma heard him and looked over to see him and Naruto coming out of the house. "Hey Naruto. Whos the the kid with you?"

"This is Konohamaru. Hes a friend of mine, as well as the grandson of the former third Hokage." Naruto answered.

"So what brings you here?"

"I came to ask what happened with Kuno before. You and Akane never came back to class. Does he know about about your curse?"

"Well It didn't seem like he knew then, but it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. I mean the guy would have to be a complete idiot not to."

"Hey, what do you guys mean by curse?" Konohamaru asked.

They looked at Konohamaru, then at eachother. "Well I guess we can show him. I mean hes already seen your dad change." Naruto said. "Besides, If he hangs around me like he used to, he'll find out eventually."

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone!" Ranma said Konohamaru.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." the young boy said.

"Okay, first it would be easiest to show you." Naruto said as he walked over to the koi pond, and dunk his head, and emerged a second later as a girl. She then explained about their trips to Jusenkyo, and how the curses worked, and told him who fell into what spring.

"Whoa..." was all he said after hearing everything.

"Yeah, well just remember not to tell anyone we told you doesn't know." Ranma said.

"I told you I wouldn't, so don't worry."

"Well anyway, I'm going to get some ramen at Ichiraku. You wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." he answered.

"Alright. Well lets get going Konohamaru." Naruto said as she and Konohamaru left.

--

It was the next day, and Naruto, Sakura, Ranma, and Akane were on their way to the academy, when Ranma spoke up. "Uh, you want me to help you with those guys today Akane?" he asked

"Excuse me, we don't know eachother, remember?" she said back.

"But you know that they're all waiting for you."

"I'm fine on my own, thanks." After that, they were all silent until they reached the academy, and the group of boys blocked their path to fight Akane. "Here!" she threw her bag to Ranma who had jumped to the top of the wall to watch, and Naruto waited below with Sakura. She proceded to fight off all her attackers. "I wish these guys for once would just give it a rest!" she said as she walked into the building.

Ranma looked around as he followed. "Hey, I wonder where that Kuno guy is today?" he questioned.

"Who cares? I really don't want to here more of that crappy poetry of his." Naruto said.

They entered the classroom and took their seats. As Naruto sat down, he noticed someone new sitting in the seat next to him. He wore a gray hooded jacket, had brown hair and red fang like markings on his cheeks. Sitting atop his head was a puppy with white fur. "Who're you?" he asked. "You new?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru. And no I'm not new." the boy said.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"He just hasn't been here for a month." Shikamaru said, head face down.

"Oh. Well I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself.

"Namikaze? So you're the Hokage's son?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah."

"So how come you haven't been here for the last month Kiba?" Chouji asked from the seat in front of him.

"I uh...Had a little problem...And I didn't think I should come to the academy for a while." Kiba said nervously.

"What was the problem?"

"I-its nothing. Don't...Don't worry about it." he said getting a little more nervous.

Chouji was about to ask why he was so nervous, when Iruka entered and noticed Kiba. He said it was good to see him back, and then he began the mornings lecture, which lead to several groans.

--

Lunch was beginning, and Naruto and Ranma were heading for the door to eat their lunch outside. They were met by Shikamaru and Chouji, who Naruto usually ate lunch with, as well as Kiba, who Chouji said they hung out with before he stopped coming to classes a month ago.

"So you've been on a training journey like Naruto, Ranma?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, we even met during our training." he answered.

"Well you two do seem like good friends, and are a lot alike too."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, nervous that they knew about the curse.

"You've both been training with your fathers for the past few years, and you're both engaged to name few."

Ranma choked on his food slightly, and looked at Naruto. "You too?"

"Yeah, hes engaged to Sakura. Thats why they're always walking to school together."

"We only walk together cause my dad makes me!" Naruto said, not wanting them to get the wrong idea. "I don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"So besides these two coming, and their engagements, what else have I missed while I was gone?" Kiba asked trying to change the subject.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura and Akane were eating their lunch, when Ino walked over to them. "What do you want Ino?" Sakura asked when she saw her, hostility evident in her voice.

"Are you still mad at that Sakura? Its been two weeks." she said.

"I told you I didn't want people to know, and you made me tell everyone!"

"Oh come on Sakura, you can't stay mad at me forever. After all the things I've done for you, like protect you when the bullies would pick on you, and helped you become less of a shy girl, and-"

"Ok, I get it Ino, we've been through a lot, but you didn't have to make me tell everybody."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm really sorry." Ino said making a sad face.

Sakura sighed, knowing the face Ino was making was an act. "Okay, okay, I forgive you. Just stop your sad act. Just please don't tell every body something I ask you not to next time." she sighed.

"Alright." Ino then turned to Akane. "So Akane, tell me about _your_ fiance."

"Hes not my fiance! I don't care what anyone says, I'm not marrying him!" Akane said.

"You two need to stop complaining about this. You've never showed any interest in boys, and judge them all because of a bunch of perverted idiots. You just met him two days ago, and you won't even give him a chance." Ino said to Akane. "As for you, you've been given the son of the Hokage, and you don't even want him."

"Thats easy for you to say Ino, you don't know anything about him." Akane said.

"And you're not the one engaged to someone you barely know, with out even being given a choice." Sakura said. "You're just boy crazy."

"Why? Because I actually show interest in them?" Ino asked. "If I was in either of your positions, I'd actually give the guy a chance before I said I wouldn't go along with it."

--

Lunch was almost over, and the guys were heading back in. Just as they were about to enter the building, someone yelled out "Look out down there!" They looked up to see a bucket of water coming down at them. Naruto, Ranma, and Kiba all leaped back to avoid the water as it drenched Shikamaru and Chouji.

"That was too close." Naruto said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luckily for that warning." Ranma said.

"I nearly got splashed." Kiba said under his breath.

"Whats with you guys? It was just water." Chouji said.

"I uh...Just didn't want to get wet." Naruto said, a little nervous.

"It was...Just a reflex." Ranma said.

"Um...Akamaru doesn't like wet fur." Kiba said.

"Who cares why they avoided it, we have to get back to class." Shikamaru said. The three sighed, thankful they weren't pressing the issue further. They got back to class and took their seats.

--

The academy ended for the day and Naruto was heading back to his house. As he was making his way home, water fell on him, drenching him. Now female, she looked up to see someone had dumped water out their window.

"Sorry about that!" the lady who had dumped the water said.

She grumbled and continued home. As she continued she saw a familiar boy with a dog resting on his head walking ahead of her. Kiba stopped and turned around saying "Hey Naruto. What're you..." He stopped as he saw the person behind him was female. Naruto was worried that Kiba knew about her curse. "Oh, uh...Sorry, you smelled like someone I know." He said.

"Its okay." Naruto said, laughing nervously. She then ran off in the opposite direction she had been going.

Kiba stared at her as she ran off, then went back to walking. '_That was weird. I could have sworn that was Naruto I smelled. And why did that girl run away like that? Maybe that really was Naruto in a henge. Or maybe...Nah that couldn't be it._' he thought to himself.

--

Naruto decided she should get some hot water before heading home. Sakura's house was in the other direction near her own home, so she headded over to the Tendo's. When she got there she saw Genma in panda form cleaning out front. "Hey Mr. Saotome." She said as she walked by, and he waved at her. She was heading to the house when she heard people in the dojo, and decided to see what was going on. When she opened the door, she saw Ranma standing in front facing Akane, and say "When you're cranky you don't look that cute, you know." as he put his hands to his face.

Akane looked angry for a moment, then she noticed Naruto standing at the door. "Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked her.

Ranma turned around and saw Naruto, and greeted her. "Hey, what brings you here Naruto? And how come you're a girl?"

"I got a bucket of water dumped on me on my way home, and I was wondering if I could get some hot water."

"Sure, but why didn't you just go home and get it?"

"Well as I was heading home after getting wet, and I ran into Kiba. At first he didn't see me, but he identified me, despite being a girl at the time, so I thought he knew about my curse. But when he actually saw me, he didn't know it was me, and only thought it was me because of my smell."

"Thats no surprise, the Inuzuka are well known for their dog-like abilities." Akane said.

"Anyway, after he didn't think it was me, I ran off before he could find out it was me. I decided to get some hot water before going home, because I thought it might be suspicious if he saw me go in my house as a girl. I would have gone to Sakura's, but her home was in the other direction I ran, so I came here."

Ranma thought about what Naruto had said. "If Kiba can tell who we are by our smell, we should try to avoid being around him in our cursed forms. We don't want everybody to find out about them." he said.

"Yeah, you got a point."

Shortly after the dojo door openned again and Nabiki was standing at the entrance with a letter that read 'To the tree-borne kettle girl' in her hand. "Here you go." she said handing it to Ranma. "Its from Kuno."

"For me? From Kuno?" He asked as he opened it.

"To your girl half. He hasn't a clue that you're one and the same."

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"'To the tree-borne kettle girl, please come to training field behind the ninja academy this evening at 5:36 p.m.'" Ranma read.

"Sounds like a duel." Akane commented.

"You know, Kuno's a real sore loser. Hes out for blood." Nabiki said.

"Maybe its best you didn't go."

Ranma stared at the note for a moment before crumbling it up, and said "I think not."

"Yeah, Kuno doesn't stand a chance against Ranma." Naruto said, patting him on the back.

"By the way, can I ask who she is?" Nabiki asked pointing at Naruto.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Its Naruto. Turns out, hes been to Jusenkyo too, and he fell into the same spring as me."

"Really?" she said as she examined the still female Naruto. "Yeah, I see the resemblance now, and the clothes should have been a give away. Well I gotta get going, and good luck with your fight." She headed for the door, and exitted the dojo.

"Alright, lets get you that hot water so you can change back."

"Sounds great." Naruto said, and the two of them exitted the dojo. After changing back to a boy, Naruto asked if Ranma wanted him to come see his fight with Kuno, but he not to bother and he'd tell him about it tomorrow.

--

It was the next day, and Naruto and Sakura had just met Ino at her family's flower shop. Having made up the previous day, Sakura had allowed her to accompany them to the academy again. Naruto couldn't say he trusted her though. With how she told everybody about his engagement to Sakura, he wouldn't put it past her to tell everybody about his curse if she found out. It didn't help that Sakura had said that Ino would probably blackmail him if she found out about it when he told her about how he didn't trust her friend.

They eventually reached The Tendo's, but ended up waiting a while before Ranma and Akane came out. "Sorry about that, Ranma wanted to take a bath before school, but got into a fight with his father first." Akane said as they came out.

"So Ranma," Naruto said as everybody started walking, "How did that thing with Kuno go?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing happened, and I don't want to talk about it." he said and sped up a little.

Naruto looked confused, and walked over to Akane. "Whats wrong with him?" he asked her.

"Beats me. He said the same thing when me and Nabiki asked when he got back yesterday, and refuses to say anything about it." she said. They continued to walk until Ranma yawned, and Akane asked "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"I had this totally gross nightmare." he answered back.

"Yeah, you're not kidding. You look terrible, I hate baggy-eyed guys."

"Yeah? Well I hate tomboys, so there." he said and stuck out his tongue at Akane.

"Same to you!" Akane stuck her tongue out in response.

"Boy, aren't you two the happy couple." Ino said sarcastically.

"We're NOT a couple!" the two said in unison.

"Right, you're just engaged."

Akane was about to protest, when she realized something. "Crap, we're gonna be late!" she said, causing everybody to take off running toward the academy when they realized she was right. When they reached the building, the usual crowd ran to fight Akane. Knowing that she didn't have the time for it today, She plowed through the crowd, knocking away whoever got in her way. The others followed the path she cleared.

As they neared the entrance to the building, Kuno ran out and shouted "Akane Tendo, I challenge you!"

"Kuno..." Ranma said in a tone low enough that no one heard him.

As they neared range, both Akane and Ranma leaped into the air, and kicked him in the face at the same time. Kuno fell to the ground, and Sakura ran over him, followed by Ino. Both knew they walked on him, but didn't care enough not to do it in the first place. Naruto ran over him as well, but stopped while on his chest. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him, but didn't see any person when he looked around. "Naruto! Hurry up, or you'll be late!" Sakura call out, getting his attention, and he ran toward the building. Meanwhile, on top of a nearby building, a falcon sat, eyes on Naruto the whole time.

--

Theres the fourth chapter. Hmmm...Kiba doesn't seem to want to get wet. I wonder why? And what was with that falcon at the end? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint those hoping for the next chapter, but this one is just an announcement about the future of this story. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing it, but I am going to do a bit of rewriting of the past few chapters. Don't worry, everything already in the story won't be changed, but I need to adjust them with an additional character, and add a few more events in the story. Now to explain my reasons: I got some ideas and went to write them down in my general outline plan of the story, then adjusted some of the stuff I already had planned, then before I knew it I rewrote a lot of what I had planned, and I liked this one better. The new character I'll be adding is an OC that will be Naruto's twin sister, Naruko(Yes I know, not a very original name). My reasons for this is that shes necessary for future chapters, and I think its a bit late for her to suddenly appear. Also to let you guys know, while I originally planned to do stuff in order, I'll be moving a few stuff from the later chapters in Ranma to happen sooner. Also, there will be some changes to events in the Naruto stuff, most notably the Chunin exams from what I have planned so far.

I'll have the first rewritten chapter up soon(a few days at worst), after which I'll update this story to let you guys know, then I'll take this story down to be replaced by the new one.


	6. Chapter 6

Just put up the new version. Just updating this old one to let the people on this story's alert list know. I'll leave this one up until tomorrow.


End file.
